


The Cabin

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, M/M, PTSD, Pre-Canon, hanzo knows genji is alive tho, third person Hanzo pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was an abandoned cabin in a forest in central Europe. It was mostly intact, save for a few smashed windows and faulty electricity. It was a convenient hideout for an international criminal.Incidentally, it housed two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tw in this chapter for nightmare/flashback thing

The door creaked open. Hanzo would have winced at the sound, but years of training stopped him. He slipped inside and shut the door. He walked further into the dilapidated building and sat down gracefully onto a broken sofa. He set his bow and quiver down aside and debated unhooking his prosthetics.

It had been a week since Hanzo had really slept. Some bounty hunters had chased him down across three countries, and to be honest, Hanzo was out of his element. That didn’t stop him from being the best archer in the world, and he had managed to take them out. Now, he would rest before making his way west.

The door creaked open. Hanzo picked up his bow and nocked an arrow. He stood slowly and saw a ridiculous man walk in through the door; cigar in his mouth, serape over his shoulders, cowboy hat on his head, and a revolver in his hand. The man stopped when he saw Hanzo. Hanzo didn’t falter. The man aimed his gun at Hanzo, but looked somewhat surprised.

“Howdy,” the man said. Hanzo wanted to shoot him then and there just for saying it.

“Why are you here?” Hanzo asked.

“I stop here every once in awhile. What’re you doin’ here?” the man asked.

“The same,” Hanzo replied. He narrows his eyes. “You are Jesse McCree, at the top of the bounty list.”

“Jealous?” McCree winked. Hanzo scowled. “What’s yer name then, partner?”

“I am not divulging my name to a stranger,” Hanzo said.

“Fair enough. Guess I’ll just have to guess then,” McCree grinned. “Hanzo Shimada?”

Hanzo’s eyes widened, and his grip on his bow tightened. McCree noticed.

“Easy, I don’t mean no harm. I’ve jus’ seen you in some pictures is all,” McCree said.

“There are no pictures of me in the media,” Hanzo said.

“Nah, but yer--someone I used to know had a few,” McCree explained. Hanzo frowned, but lowered his bow slightly. Most likely McCree was someone Genji was friends with.

“If you are truly not here to kill me, then why are you here?” Hanzo asked.

“I told ya. I stop here every now and then. Had some bounty hunters on my tail, picked off a few and booked it. Came here to rest for a bit, then I’m seein’ where I can pick up a few bucks and head south,” McCree said. Hanzo considered this.

“We can both stay here,” Hanzo decided. McCree raises an eyebrow. Hanzo elaborates, “Assuming neither of us want to kill the other in their sleep, we can take shifts.”

“An’ how am I s’posed to trust you?” McCree asked.

“If I wanted you dead I would have shot you in the ten years it took for you to notice me standing in front of you with an arrow to your throat,” Hanzo quipped.

“Hey, now, I wasn’t so slow. You just caught me off guard,” McCree said.

“Someone like you should always be on guard. Especially with that ridiculous blanket on,” Hanzo said.

“Hey, it’s a serape, and you’re one to talk with your tit hangin’ out like that,” McCree argued.

“This is so my arrows don’t catch on a sleeve. Your serape hinders arm movement and does not block bullets. It is frivolous,” Hanzo said.

“Yer practically askin’ to get shot, and ye got no armor anywhere else, so let’s call it even,” McCree said. Hanzo felt McCree’s eyes trace his figure, most likely sizing him up. While the cowboy may have five inches on the archer, he didn’t look as muscular, or as fast. Hanzo wasn’t worried.

“Fine.” Hanzo eased his bow down, and McCree lowered his revolver.

Hanzo returned to the couch and sat down calmly, though he was still on edge. McCree sauntered into the room and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. It was clear he was still wary of Hanzo, but it wasn’t the same. What did this man know about him? Hanzo set to work counting his arrows, and the parts of arrows he managed to retrieve. McCree cleaned and fixed up his gun next to Hanzo. Hanzo glanced over; McCree was entirely focused on his task. He seemed unconcerned about the international murderer beside him.

They passed the rest of the afternoon with little conversation. When evening came, they decided to sleep as much as they could.

“I will take the first shift,” Hanzo said. McCree seemed to want to argue, but said nothing. Instead, he walked down the hallway to the single bedroom. Hanzo sighed and sat down on the couch. That was all he had done all day, and though he needed the rest, he felt useless. Flashbacks to his childhood plagued him even in his waking hours. Hanzo began to drift in and out out of consciousness. He knew he needed to stay alert, but he just couldn’t do it.

~-~

_“You are useless! You must do better if you are to remain a part of the Shimada clan!” Hanzo’s father yelled._

_He hit Genji across the face. Hanzo watched silently from the side, holding back tears. Genji fell to the floor. Their father turned on Hanzo next._

_“You cannot be weak! You must run everything one day, and the dragons do not take kindly to those that are not strong,” he threatened. “Keep an eye on your brother, and make sure he does not get into any more trouble.”_

_Then Hanzo was there in front of Genji on the night of his death. This time, however, Genji was the one with the sword up to Hanzo’s neck._

_“Kill me!” Hanzo shouted. “I deserve it.”_

_“No, brother, you must kill me,” Genji said robotically._

_“NO!”_

~-~

“NO!”

Hanzo woke up to the sound of his own shouting. A...cowboy? Yes, McCree. McCree was standing in the corner uncertainly.

“You alright there, partner?” He asked tentatively.

“Yes, I apologize for waking you,” Hanzo said, though really it was McCree's fault for coming into his hideout.

“No problem, I wasn’t sleepin’ too well anyhow,” McCree said. “You sure yer alright? You were screamin’ mighty loud there.”

“I am fine. Please...forget anything I said while I was asleep,” Hanzo said. The nightmare was slipping away, but the shaking remained. Adrenaline rushed through Hanzo’s veins. “You can go back to sleep, I am sure I will stay awake now.”

“Bit late for that,” McCree said. He gestured to the sunlight that streamed in whenever the breeze would blow the curtains open.

“Ah,” Hanzo said. He cursed his inability to stay vigilant for the night.

“Don’ beat yerself up over it, darlin’,” McCree said. Hanzo scowled at the endearment.

“I know we do not know each other, but ‘beating myself up’ is the only thing I have been doing for the past ten years,” Hanzo said.

“Is ‘at where you got those muscles?” McCree said smoothly. Hanzo flushed and turned away.

“No, I got those from destroying my enemies,” Hanzo replied. McCree mock-whistled. Hanzo chuckled.

“‘Re you headin’ out?” McCree asked.

“I think that I am going to stay here for a bit longer,” Hanzo said.

“I think I am too,” McCree said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking is the only civil thing either of them are good at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw alcohol

They spent the rest of the day swapping stories. Hanzo found that McCree had a solid repertoire. 

“Man, I got a bad history with trains,” McCree laughed. “Half a’my bounty is from stuff that went down on a train.”

“Really?” Hanzo was hooked on McCree’s deep, smooth voice.

“Yeah, i think the most recent one was a couple months ago, I was takin’ a train through Texas an’ I hadda take down a coupla Talon agents,” McCree said. “But the time I remember best was a couple years back. I was hangin’ out on the roof, cuz I didn’ have any money, but get this: there was another set o’guys doin’ the same thing!”

“What did you do?” Hanzo asked.

“We hung out, it was no big deal, till they told me their plan,” McCree said.

“Which was…” Hanzo asked.

“Which was to blow up the train to steal from some rich guy. So what I did was I took all their bombs and jumped off the train,” McCree said.

“And then what?”

“Well, I was in the middle o’the desert, so I thought I could just toss ‘em, but one had a detonator that one o’the guys had and he set it off. That’s how this happened.” McCree held up his metal arm.

Hanzo was impressed. “Why did you not just get off the train yourself?”

“I couldn’ let all those innocents die,” McCree said. Hanzo nodded.

“That is admirable of you,” Hanzo admitted. McCree just shrugged and scratched his beard.

“What about you? Got any wild stories?” McCree asked.

“Hmm,” Hanzo pondered. “ A few years ago, I was a shot for hire in America. My target was a...performer at a...less savory destination,.”

“What did you do?”

“I entered the building thinking that I could just shoot him from the back of the room and leave. Unfortunately, I could not do so without exposing myself. I ended up...purchasing his time and assassinating him in a back room,” Hanzo finished.

“So yer sayin’ ya assassinated a stripper by sleepin’ with him? Damn,” McCree laughed.

“I did not sleep with him!” Hanzo said indignantly. “Not...entirely. It was necessary for the job.”

McCree burst into laughter. His side brushed against Hanzo’s. Hanzo’s heart fluttered, though he did not know why. He figured that it was most likely left-over tension. Hanzo frowned weakly at McCree’s hysteria.

“Here I was thinking ‘oh, Mr. Shimada here is a proper gentleman,’ and there you were all ‘death by dragon dick.’ Not the worst way to go,” McCree said. Hanzo smiled.

“You would be so lucky,” Hanzo laughed.

They continued talking until nighttime. Hanzo noticed that McCree seemed to subconsciously shift toward him.

“I’ll take the first shift, you need the sleep,” Hanzo said.

“Nuh-uh. You need rest jus’ as much as I do, if not more, seein’ how you did las’ night,” McCree argued.

“And how would I know you are not going to kill me?” Hanzo asked.

“I don’ blame ya, but you would know already if I was tryna kill ya,” McCree said.

“Perhaps you are just biding your time, waiting for me to become vulnerable. Which I am not,” Hanzo said.

“Jeez, I didn’ mean to say you were,” McCree said. “But what if yer jus’ waitin’ to do the same to me?”

“I would not have wasted so much time,” Hanzo assured.

“Well, regardless. I’m not goin’ to sleep,” McCree said.

“Then neither am I,” Hanzo said.

They sat in silence for a minute. 

McCree pulled out a bottle of whiskey. “Want some?”

Hano stared at him. McCree took a swig directly from the bottle and winced.

“It’s not poisoned,” McCree said. Hanzo held his hand out for the bottle. McCree handed it to him.

Hanzo took a drink from the bottle. The liquor burned slightly going down, but Hanzo refused to back down. It had been a few weeks since Hanzo’s sake had run out, so the buzz of alcohol was welcome. McCree looked impressed t Hanzo’s tolerance.

“What’s yer typical poison then?” McCree asked.

“Sake,” Hanzo replied, “much more sophisticated than your American liquors.”

McCree hummed in acknowledgement and took the bottle back. Their hands brushed and Hano felt the fluttering feeling again. He tried to tell himself that McCree was not currently a threat, so there was no reason for Hanzo to be feeling like this.

McCree and Hanzo drink for a few hours, telling jokes and stories.

Around midnight, McCree is smashed. He leans heavily into Hanzo’s side. Hanzo’s stomach is going wild: butterflies, moths, birds, dragons probably. He tries to convince himself that McCree is not going to hurt him, but that doesn’t seem to be the problem.

“Amn, I’m tireder than a suckled sow,” McCree slurs. 

“What does that even mean?” Hanzo laughs. He himself is drunk, swaying slightly under the weight of the taller man. 

“[what doesn’t it mean]” McCree said. Hanzo laughed more.

“[Now we are not even speaking the same language,]” Hanzo said, accidentally in Japanese..

“I don’ know what you said, but [your laugh sure is nice]” McCree said.

“I do not know what you are saying either,” Hanzo said. McCree shrugged and laughed.

“I said [your laugh] I mean, your laugh is nice.”

There were the butterflies again. Hanzo realized what they meant with a sinking dread. He repressed the feelings as much as he could and pushed McCree away. McCree pouted, and Hanzo’s heart pulled.

“I think it is time for you to go to sleep. You are going to feel awful in the morning,” Hanzo said.

“I think I can hold my liquor just fine, honey,” McCree said. As if to demonstrate, he stood up proudly-- and then sank back onto the the couch abruptly. Hanzo wrapped McCree’s arm around his shoulder, ignored the fluttering, and dragged McCree to the bedroom. He threw him down onto the bed and walked away.

“Aww, come on, don’t be a tease,” McCree said, his voice low. Hanzo hurriedly left the room.

Hanzo had a very uncomfortable night on the alcohol-stained couch, refusing to think of the man only a room away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungover fools go to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some almost-nsfw but nothing explicit really, also murder

Hanzo woke up with a throbbing headache. 

“Howdy,” McCree whispered. Hanzo suspected that McCree also had a hangover, and from the sound coming from the kitchen, he was already awake.

“I want to die,” Hanzo said.

“Me too, partner. So, which one of us is going into town to get more food?” McCree said. “Your bounty’s lower.”

“And you’re the reason we feel so awful,” Hanzo said. 

“Hey now, you could have said no.” McCree said.

“So could you,” Hanzo pointed out.

“Fair enough. How about we both go?” McCree said. “‘Sides, I’m about broke.”

“Ugh,” Hanzo responded. McCree laughed softly. “Do you have any pain pills?”

“Right there, sweetheart,” McCree said. Hanzo looked to the floor next to him where a two pills and a plastic cup of water sat. Hanzo downed it all in one go.

“Let’s go,” Hanzo said.

“You sure you don’ wanna change or nothin’?” McCree asked. He was looking at Hanzo’s half-on shirt and bedraggled hair with a look of...Hanzo didn’t know.

“Hmm,” Hanzo grunted. He dug around in his bag for new clothes.

Five minutes later, they were both ready to go. Hanzo knew that despite his sunglasses, he would still regret going outside. He looked over at McCree, who had put on a pair of sunglasses as well. McCree caught him staring and grinned.

They walked through about a mile of forest, their heads aching the whole way. Finally, they emerged on a road that led to the nearest town. They walked down the road, trying to be quiet. They made it to the town and found the closest general store.

Inside the store was not better. The fluorescent lights stabbed into their eyeballs, but they trudged through. They picked up some greasy foods and some healthy foods (because Hanzo didn’t maintain his form by eating bacon every time he was hungover) and checked out.

They wandered back to the road that would take them back to their hideout. Hanzo noticed some shady figures tailing them.

“7 o’clock,” Hanzo whispered. McCree turned subtly and saw them. 

“Should we wait them out or fight them?” McCree said.

“Let's wait. For now,” Hanzo said. They stopped at a small cafe. Their tails entered as well and sat down at a table across the room from theirs.

“What can I get for you two today?” The waitress asked. Hanzo looked up at her.

“Two coffees, black, please,” McCree cut in. The waitress nodded and returned to the kitchen. “So how’re you doin’, sugar?”

“You know exactly how I am doing. And I told you to stop with the names,” Hanzo said.

McCree dropped his voice. “If they think we're dating, they won't suspect us.”

Hanzo admitted that it wasn't the worst plan. And somewhere in the repressed part of his emotions, he enjoyed the attention.

“Yer so mean, honey,” McCree said, perhaps a little louder than normal (if that was possible).

“You like it,” Hanzo said. McCree flushed.

“Maybe,” McCree was back to the almost seductive tone. “But I'm a bit old to be a twink like that.”

“Twink is a state of mind, Jesse,” Hanzo purred. At this point he didn't know if the flirting was real or not. Deep in his heart, he hoped it was.

“And how would you know?”

“Your existence is one of a man who is trying, and failing, not to be a twink,” Hanzo said. The waitress decided to return at that moment. Hanzo mentally cursed her for interrupting, even though it wasn't really her fault.

“And you aren't?” McCree raised an eyebrow. Hanzo chuckled.

“I wasn't the one who wouldn't mind 'death by dragon dick,’” Hanzo pointed out.

“Point made,” McCree said.

The stalkers eventually got bored of them, seemingly thinking that they were not worth their time. McCree mentioned this once they had finished their coffee.

They walked out of the cafe after paying. Hanzo pulled their hands together, telling himself that it was only in case the tails were still watching. McCree was surprised at first, but went along with it nonetheless. Hanzo caught himself wishing he didn’t have to justify it.

They returned back to the hideout with their groceries and very conflicted feelings. They subtly avoided each other for the rest of the day.

“I'll take first shift,” McCree said. This time, Hanzo did not argue. He went to the bedroom and laid down in the bed. It smelled like cigar smoke and sage, like the man who had been sleeping in it the past two nights. Hanzo curled into the scent and went to sleep almost immediately.

~-~

“Hanzo! Hanzo, partner, wake up!” McCree whisper-yelled, “I think they followed us.”

“We must stop meeting like this,” Hanzo mumbled, a line from one of McCree’s stories, and fell back asleep. McCree put a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder and shook him lightly.

“C’mon, darlin’, work with me. They’re here,” McCree said. Hanzo jolted awake.

“Where?” Hanzo had his bow, but he knew McCree left his gun in the front room.

“They came in earlier, I was gonna fight ‘em but my gun was by the door,” McCree lamented.

“Leave it to me.” Hanzo picked up his bow and an arrow. He unlocked the door and opened it a crack. Two men were searching the cabin.

“Wait, I gotta better idea,” McCree said. He began stripping, removing his shirt and pants.

“Are you going to seduce them?” Hanzo asked. McCree covered his mouth, causing him to sputter.

“Take your shirt off,” McCree said. Hanzo stared at him. “If we act like we’re fucking, they won’t want to fight us!”

Hanzo had to admit it was a more solid plan than “run in and shoot people,” so he slipped his shirt over his head. He grabbed McCree’s waist and walked them backwards toward the bed.

“Jeez, honey, yer really gettin’ into this,” McCree joked. Hanzo silenced him by putting his hand over his mouth. McCree made a muffled sound that could have been a moan.

The two of them sat awkwardly for a second, then McCree pulled Hanzo onto his lap. Hanzo was a lot heavier than McCree expected, so they ended up laying against each other on the bed. Hanzo giggled, and immediately regretted it. His face was pushed up very close to McCree’s, and the he looked at Hanzo with such a soft fondness that Hanzo wanted to run away, and never get close to anyone again.

McCree seemed to notice that something was wrong. “What’s on yer mind, honey?”

“Can you stop with the names?” Hanzo asked. They held too much weight for Hanzo to handle.

“Of course, da--Hanzo. What’s wrong?” McCree asked. 

“It is nothing,” Hanzo lied. He wanted nothing more than to disappear. Maybe one of the bounty hunters outside their door would put him out of his misery.

Speaking of which, heavy footsteps were very close outside the door. McCree grabbed Hanzo’s hands and placed them on his chest. McCree himself held onto Hanzo’s waist and put his face to Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo was stunned; he couldn’t move. The fluttering turned to electricity buzzing through every inch of his body. 

He finally moved, running his hands down McCree’s chest. He traced the trail of hair from his pecs down to the thinning line leading to McCree’s underwear.

“Shit, darlin’, yer damn pretty,” McCree said. The door opened. Hanzo rolled over to cover McCree with his body and put his lips up to McCree’s ear. 

“What did I tell you about the names,” Hanzo growled. Whatever intruder was there stopped in their tracks.

“Damn, Han, I love it when you boss me around like that,” McCree said in a deep, sultry voice that went straight to Hanzo’s lower abdomen.

“Then you will love it when I tell you to shut up,” Hanzo said. In one fluid motion, he covered McCree’s mouth, reached over and picked up an arrow, and stabbed the intruder in the neck.

The other man came running. Hanzo pulled out another arrow and threw it into the man’s eye. He fell to the floor.

Hanzo uncovered McCree’s mouth. McCree was looking up at him in shock and awe, and...lust? Sure enough, Hanzo felt McCree’s growing erection under his leg.

“Damn, honey, are you always like this?” McCree whispered. Hanzo chuckled.

“Only around you,” Hanzo said. He leaned down close to McCree’s face, so their beards brushed. McCree pushed up and kissed Hanzo. Hanzo responded quickly, pressing in like it was the last kiss he would ever have. Knowing him, it could be.

“Fuck, sugar, you sure know how to drive a man wild,” McCree said. Hanzo hummed and dragged a hand teasingly across McCree’s navel.

“We will have to take care of that, then,” Hanzo smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for depression! fun angst times ahead

The next morning was terrifying. Hanzo and McCree had disposed of the bodies, but still ended up sleeping in the same bed.

Hanzo woke up in the bed surrounded in something warm. Upon further inspection, it turned out to be McCree, who refused to let go. Hanzo panicked. He rolled out of McCree’s (uncharacteristically comforting) arms and left the room silently.

Why did he sleep with McCree? Would the man expect something from him now? McCree was attractive, and great in bed, but would he want more? Did Hanzo want more?

Hanzo knew the answer. He also knew that it would never be able to happen. Especially if McCree was a friend of Genji’s. Sure, McCree slept with him, but maybe he regretted it. Hanzo started packing up his things. He hoped that McCree would remain asleep until he left. Once he had everything, Hanzo slung his bow and quiver over his back and went to the door.

The door creaked. Hanzo cursed his luck. He heard shuffling and tried to open the door the rest of the way and slip out. Before he could, McCree stood behind him.

“Leavin’ so soon?” McCree asked.

“I have received some...news. I must leave immediately,” Hanzo lied. 

“Bullshit. I know yer runnin’ away. Was I that bad?” McCree said.

“No, I...I can’t talk about it. I have to go,” Hanzo said. He left. McCree chased after him and grabbed his arm. Hanzo ripped his arm out of the other man’s grip but stopped and turned around. “What do you want?”

“I wanna know why yer leavin’,” McCree said.

“I told you. I have to go,” Hanzo replied.

“Why do you have to go.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“C’mon, Hanzo. I don’ need ta know alla yer personal business, but I know you couldn’a got news of anything. What did I do wrong?” McCree asked.

“It is nothing you did,” Hanzo said. “It is a burden I must bear myself and I do not...I do not want to harm you by bringing you into it.”

“Aww, well if that ain’t the sweetest thing ya ever said to me,” McCree said, “But cut the ‘woe is me I’m a lone wolf’ bullshit. I don’ know about you, but I don’ jus’ fuck every fellow criminal I run into. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I don’t want to hurt you! I have hurt everyone I ever cared about and I can’t-- I can’t let you be another one on the list!” Hanzo burst out. Unwelcome tears filled his eyes.

“Oh, darlin’--”

“Don’t.”

Hanzo marched swiftly away into the trees. 

“Wait, sugar, I care about you too! Shit.” McCree watched him go sadly. “You selfish bastard.”

McCree followed Hanzo through the forest. Hanzo was fast, but McCree was trained to follow people that don’t leave a trace. Finally, McCree found Hanzo kneeling in a clearing. 

Hanzo was a wreck. He hadn’t put his hair up that morning, and some leaves had gotten caught in it. His shirt was rumpled, and tears were streaming down his face. McCree rushed to his side.

“You are right,” Hanzo said, “I am selfish and useless.”

“Hanzo, honey, you ain’t useless. Yer the opposite o’that,” McCree assured. He sat down next to Hanzo.

“I have done so much wrong in this world, I do not deserve to care about anyone. I am irredeemable,” Hanzo said.

“Ya think I haven’t done some fucked up shit?” McCree asked. 

“No!” Hanzo corrected. “But have you ever killed your own family? The only person that cared about you?”

“I can’t say I have, but I reckon I’ve done some awful shit. I’ve killed more people than I can count, an’ not all of ‘em were even adults,” McCree said, “but I moved past that. I tried to right my wrongs.”

“I have been trying to do that for years, but it only ever leads to more deaths,” Hanzo said.

“I know it seems that way, trust me, and I’m not saying what you did was alright, but think of all the people who are alive now because of you killin’ people,” McCree said, “Listen, I know you were yakuza, think of how many people were saved by you killin’ all the bad people.”

“Is that what you tell yourself? That the life in your hands outweighs the blood?” Hanzo said.

“It don’ always work, but it gets me through a day,” McCree said. Hanzo sighed and slumped forward.

“I am sorry, McCree, I did not mean to abandon you,” Hanzo apologized quietly. He was no longer crying, but a look of resigned self-hatred rested among his features.

“I don’ blame you. I know carin’ bout someone can be scary. Hell, when I first started likin’ you, I thought I would get shot through the face,” McCree laughed halfheartedly. “An’ it was real confusin’, seein’ how Genji was my best friend for a while, and I knew what you did to him.”

“You...you like me?” Hanzo said. “After everything I’ve done?”

“I’m not sayin’ I agree with it, but I understand a little bit, I think. Besides, if Genji can forgive you, I think I can too.” McCree placed a hand lightly on Hanzo’s shoulder. “Y’know, I’m surprised you like me, t’be honest. You know, I was in a gang, did a lotta awful things to a lotta innocent people. I’m top o’the bounty list, and my rap sheet ain’t exactly petty crimes. Even if I didn’ do most of it, there’s plenty o’things I regret on it. Besides, I dunno if you’ve seen yourself, but there’s way out of my league, and then there’s you.”

Hanzo huffed out a slight laugh. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“You know I can’ do that,” McCree laughed in response.

“You are beautiful,” Hanzo said. “Well, aside from your outfit.”

McCree looked mock-offended and pushed Hanzo lightly.

“Yer awful mean, darlin’,” McCree exaggerated his accent. Hanzo smiled a little bit.

“You like it,” Hanzo said.

‘I wouldn’ have you any other way.” McCree leaned in and kissed Hanzo. Hanzo returned the kiss softly.

“C’mon, Han, let’s go back to the cabin,” McCree said. He stood up and held a hand out to Hanzo. Hanzo took it and pulled himself up. He didn’t let go, which McCree was grateful for. They walked slowly back to the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be nsfw but it's very clear so feel free to ignore it

When they returned to the cabin, they did nothing but sit and embrace each other, talking vaguely and not thinking about what comes next. They lazed around for the rest of the day, idly touching and kissing. Hanzo did not feel useless sitting around now.

“Sweetheart, I think we gotta leave soon,” McCree said, “Four days in the same place is a lot.”

“I know. What are we going to do?” Hanzo replied. McCree scratched his beard in contemplation.

“Come with me,” McCree suggested. Hanzo looked up at him in shock.

“What? Why?” Hanzo asked.

“Why not? It's better to have someone to watch your back, and we trust each other enough, right?” McCree asked.

“Yes but,” Hanzo searched for the right words, “you want me with you?”

“As long as you put up with me,” McCree smiled. Hanzo kissed him. “I gotta tell you somethin’ first. Where I'm goin’, people ain't gonna like you.”

Hanzo frowned at him. McCree shifted slightly.

“Ya see, I'm going back to Overwatch. Back when I was there, yer brother came in lookin’ real awful. The people who were around then most likely won't like you for what you did. But they'll warm up to you, if Genji says he forgave you,” McCree explained. Hanzo shuffled uncomfortably. “Hey, it's alright. If you're with me then they'll like you a lot faster.”

“Thank you for offering, but I do not want to isolate you from your friends,” Hanzo said. Genji had told him to join Overwatch, but he knew he would be an outcast if he did. Not that he would have actively tried to make friends, but at least he wouldn't have been hated.

“Nonsense, darlin’, I think you'd like some of 'em. An’ I heard we got some new recruits, so they won't hate you,” McCree backtracked.

“Are you sure?” Hanzo asked. He wanted to follow McCree to the ends of the earth, but not if it would end with McCree being unhappy.

“As ever, honey. I like you too much to let go of you so soon,” McCree said, “I'm a selfish man.”

“Hmm, I think I am the selfish one for liking you,” Hanzo said. They kissed softly.

Later, they packed their bags and cleaned up any trace of their stay. They linked hands and walked away into the forest, and out onto the road that would lead them to their new life.

 

{Smut under this line}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What’s on your mind, sweetheart?” McCree asked.

“You,” Hanzo said.

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” McCree said. Hanzo buried his face in McCree’s chest to hide how much he was blushing. “I was thinkin’ bout you too.”

“How predictable,” Hanzo smirked. He kissed McCree lightly.

“Keep doing that and I don’t think I’ll ever not think of you,” McCree grinned. He kissed Hanzo back.

“Hmm, maybe I’m so selfish that I will,” Hanzo said. He and McCree kissed heavily, pressing into each other, wanting to be as together as possible.

“Damn, honey, you can have whatever you want from me,” McCree murmured between kisses.

“And you say you’re not a twink,” Hanzo said.

“Would a twink do this?” McCree said. He dragged his lips along Hanzo’s jaw and down onto his neck, kissing and sucking lightly. Hanzo gasped.

“No, but you would react to this.” Hanzo rolled them so he was on top and nipped at the junction of McCree’s neck and shoulder. McCree moaned. Hanzo rolled his hips over McCree’s.

“So loud,” Hanzo tutted. He kissed McCree, who bucked his hips against Hanzo and whined into Hanzo’s mouth.

“Only for you, honey,” McCree said breathlessly. 

Hanzo placed his hands on McCree's chest and dragged them down to the hem of his pants. McCree bucked up again. Hanzo leaned down, close enough for his breath to brush McCree's stomach.

“So impatient,” Hanzo purred. He slid McCree’s pants off agonizingly slowly. McCree did his best to hold still.

“Fuck, Han, yer so gorgeous,” McCree gasped. Hanzo smiled.

“You are as well, Jesse,” Hanzo said. He sped up the process slightly. Now McCree had on only boxers, which were tented. Hanzo slipped them off as well.

“So eager,” Hanzo teased, his mouth inches from McCree's cock. He wrapped his lips softly around it. McCree pushed into Hanzo’s mouth involuntarily, and Hanzo went with it.

“Fuck,” McCree cursed. Hanzo was good.

Hanzo tongued the underside of McCree's dick and bobbed up and down. He went down as far as he could, coming up for air every few seconds.

Eventually, before McCree finished, Hanzo pulled off and McCree pulled him into a kiss. He tasted himself on Hanzo's lips and moaned. McCree reached up and tugged at Hanzo’s shirt. Hanzo leaned back, earning a whine, and removed it. He also pulled off his pants, leaving only his underwear.

Hanzo felt his erection and pushed it against McCree's ass. McCree ground into it, driving Hanzo wild. Hanzo got out of his underwear and reached into McCree's bag for lube.

Hanzo lubed up his fingers and pushed one into McCree. McCree moaned. Hanzo added another finger, and McCree took it easily. Hanzo scissored his fingers to open McCree up. McCree cried out and Hanzo pushed a kiss into his mouth.

Finally Hanzo put the lube onto his cock and pushed up to McCree's hole. McCree whined. Hanzo pushed in slowly, giving McCree time to adjust. McCree groaned, and Hanzo made a small noise of pleasure. 

Hanzo pushed in the rest of the way. McCree cried out happily and Hanzo kissed him deeply, searching McCree's mouth his his tongue. McCree responded by nipping Hanzo’s lip and fondling Hanzo’s nipples.

Now it was Hanzo’s turn to moan as he pulled in and out of McCree. McCree kept working Hanzo’s nipples, and Hanzo reached down and pumped McCree’s dick. They worked each other to climax.

Hanzo pulled out of McCree. They collapsed together and panted.

“Damn, I love you, Hanzo,” McCree said.

“I love you too,” Hanzo said. They kissed, soft and chaste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed this story


End file.
